


人鱼

by tamaki_030



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaki_030/pseuds/tamaki_030





	人鱼

就在几天前，但丁签收了一件神秘的快递。  
单单长度就超过了2米，光凭着四个工人才勉强能够搬动的重量，莫里森开始担心这个家伙又花光了所有的积蓄。  
“别担心莫里森，我有把水电费的部分留出来。”

在赶走了满脸写着怀疑的莫里森之后，但丁来到了浴室比普通尺寸还大了一圈的定制浴缸已经安装妥当。  
“感觉怎么样，kid？”  
“如果你是指这个水温的话，”尼禄的手搭在浴缸边缘，整个身体都藏进了没有一丝热气的水里，脖子两边类似于腮的器官随着他的呼吸闭合，腹部周围缺水而干裂的鳞片，也得到了足够的滋养，慢慢地愈合，显露出原本的宝蓝色，“还凑合，如果没有这个玩意儿就更好了。”  
同样是蓝色的鱼尾可怜兮兮地缩成一团，对于人类足够宽敞的浴缸，在尼禄面前只是勉勉强强足够躺下，他甚至没有办法完全地张开自己的尾鳍。对于现在状况十分不满的年轻人动了一下还没来得及适应的下半身，巨大的力气几乎将一半的水都挤了出去，彻头彻尾地浇在但丁身上。  
“小心点，我买这个可是花了大价钱。”但丁脱下外套抖了抖，上面的水滴顺着皮料回到了浴缸里，还没来得及洗干净的血污融化开来，落在清澈的水面上换来尼禄一个嫌弃的眼神。  
“让我猜猜，这个大价钱是指你这件外套吧。”  
“两者都有。”他干脆把外套扔在一边，同样湿漉漉的衬衣也扒了下来，“这是我最后一件干衣服了，尼禄。”男人皱着眉头，他看到暴露在空气之中的尾鳍，正在以肉感可见的速度变得干燥，原本应该是半透明的蓝色，现在已经干巴巴的，甚至轻轻一动就快有碎片掉落下来。但丁想把尾巴塞进水里，这个举动明显引起了人鱼的不满，幸好但丁之前就领教过尼禄的爆发力有多强，就直接从一开始就用力控制住了年轻人的反抗。

鳞片的质感通过皮肤刻在但丁的手上，比一般鱼类的更加宽大而且粗糙，这让他忍不住逆着纹路摸了上去，如同倒刺般的触感勾住他的手心。  
尼禄被但丁突然的动作吓了一跳，光是控制自己不要一尾巴抽在但丁脸上已经是最大的让步了。这只罪恶的手没有任何停止的意思，异形与人身的交界处，鳞片变得越来越少，到了肚脐附近几乎已经看不见人鱼的痕迹，所以当但丁的手覆盖在他的侧腰时，尼禄的反应更加剧烈，猛的一把抓住了但丁的手腕。  
“嘿，放轻松。”经验丰富的恶魔猎人轻而易举地反手控制住了尼禄，迅速的低下头舔了一下肚脐附近那几片格外细小的鳞片，果然如他想的一样，这个年轻人倒吸了一口凉气，绷紧的肌肉露出形状姣好的腹肌，以及真正的人鱼线。不算高的水位堪堪没过了但丁的下巴，他抬起头的时候，尼禄看到水滴顺着稀稀拉拉的胡渣流下。

就连尼禄自己也没有想到，他居然主动凑了上去，舔去了那些看起来异常美味的水珠。同样被他吓了一跳的还有但丁，但是年长者很快从诧异中反应过来，在他还没来得及逃离的时候，扣住他的后脑勺擒住了他微微开启的嘴唇。湿漉漉的中长发遮住了尼禄的视线，与睫毛交错的瘙痒感让他闭起了眼睛。他感受着但丁火热而灵活的舌头肆意的在自己口腔里掠夺着，想要反抗却不知道该从何做起，只是那么一片刻的犹豫就让他失去了最后的机会，侵略者毫不留情地剥夺着他最后一口空气。  
同样火热的手顺着尼禄的腹肌潜入水中，在同一条水平线上，但丁找到了想要的地方。毫不费力地顶开那一小片肌肉，水流顺着暴露的穴口涌入，尼禄环绕在男人脖子的手臂陡然收紧，他睁开眼睛，却在但丁的注视下慢慢放松了身体。他抵着男人的额头，距离相近到他几乎快被面前的人类所融化。

“你最好知道该怎么做。”  
放出狠话的尼禄立刻就后悔了，就算自己是跟人类完全不同的泄殖腔，但丁也很快掌握了让他舒服的技巧。连原本括约肌拥有的那种聊胜于无的抵抗都做不到，他现在只能任凭但丁用手指在柔软的穴道内探索着。灌进腔体内的冷水根本无法浇灭他的欲求，反而让但丁的试探更加顺利以及折磨。  
强壮的尾鳍随着但丁的深入，焦躁地拍打着浴缸壁，带起的水花与瓷面发出了令人面红耳赤的声音。可惜这种外界制造出的噪音根本无法掩盖住尼禄急促的呼吸声，他不安地挪动着自己水下的躯体，但是又因为空间过于狭小而无济于事。那个敏感又脆弱的地方传递给他的信息太过清晰，他毫不怀疑再这么深入下去，但丁的手指会触碰到里面更加神秘的入口。  
“呜…”他靠在但丁的胸口，不安与快感袭击了他的所有意识，发软的身体让尼禄做不出任何反抗。漂亮的尾巴再次蜷缩成一团，几乎是把但丁的手臂都包裹了起来。人鱼的爪子抠进了但丁的肩膀，年长者像是感受不到任何疼痛，反而加快了手上的动作。  
尼禄抗拒着高潮带来的痉挛，他在最后一刻终于再次握住了但丁的手，几乎是用了最后的理智将罪魁祸首从自己的腔体内拔出。而只是略微迟到一步的快感席卷了他的全身，原本埋藏在鳞片里的小穴完全暴露出来。在一片蓝色之中，醒目的粉色穴口无法完全闭合，而是随着喘息无力得颤抖。

“这就认输了？”但丁发出了轻笑，尼禄满脸通红得看着他把手上未干的水渍舔得干干净净。  
马上尼禄就反应过来，留在他手上的是什么液体，因为但丁毫不留情地，通过一个吻教给孩子这种带着轻微咸味的液体绝对不是海水。


End file.
